I love You, My Stranger
by koneko09
Summary: A/U Misao is forced to wed someone she doesn't know. After Two months of marriage, she falls into a coma. Can Aoshi's feeling get through?
1. Prologue

Chapter One-Prologue

For every woman, their wedding day is the best day of their life. They are treated like a princess. They get their hair and make-up done, they wear a beautiful gown, and everyone attending the ceremony only has eyes for her. For Makimachi Misao, however, it was different. Sure, she got all the special treatment like any other bride, she was also marrying a rich and gorgeous man, but she wasn't too thrilled about it. She was being forced to wed.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Misao's father worked for Shinomori Aoshi, a young man who had taken over his father's company once he had passed away. Aoshi had many businesses around the world, and had been looking at some of the local branches recently. One branch in particular had been doing poorly the last couple of years and he was going to shut it down. However, the man in charge of that particular branch was Misao's father, and he had convinced Aoshi to allow him to try and rebuild it. He offered his daughter to Aoshi and he did not hesitate in accepting the offer. He had the wedding date set for two weeks from that day. Makimachi-san was thrilled, and when he got home told Misao. Misao was furious, but a little happy to be getting away from her father. She knew he never really cared about her and had been very abusive since his wife died five years ago. This was her chance to escape from all that he put her through.

Misao and Aoshi didn't meet until during the actual wedding ceremony. Misao wondered why this man had agreed so quickly to take her, not having known anything about her. She was a little worried that he would turn out to be some sort of psychopath that married any woman they could get and then kill them when they got bored. She shuddered at the thought, but when she glanced at him, she had changed her mind almost immediately. He seemed like the strong, silent type, but there was something about him that intrigued her, and she couldn't help but hope that he really would take care of her for the rest of their lives.

After vows were made, and they were introduced to the guests as husband and wife, it was time for the reception. They danced their first dance together and cut the cake together, but through it all, Aoshi had remained silent, not muttering a single word. Misao was dying to know what his voice sounded like. Would it be deep and rich? What if it was raspy, like a smoker? Ewww! After the reception had ended, they bid their guests farewell, changed their clothes, and got into a limo that was waiting outside. They were then taken to the airport to go on their honeymoon.

Once on the plane, Misao couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, ummm...where are we going?"

"Ireland," was his reply.

"Oh." _His voice is cool and silky. I like it. _"Why there?"

"I own a castle there and it is one of my favorite places to go when I'm stressed."

"Ah. So you just hop on a plane to Ireland whenever something is bothering you?"

"Not everytime, but at least four times a year."

"Oh."

Misao didn't know what else to say, so she just sat there in an awkward silence for the rest of the trip.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once they arrived at the castle, Aoshi had asked one of his servants there to take their luggage to the master bedroom. Misao refused to let him, saying that she could do it herself.

"I refuse to let someone else carry my things when I have two capable hands to do it myself."

"But, mistress, it's my job..."

"I know that, but your hands are already full from carrying his things, and I don't want you to have to make two trips just because I was too lazy to carry my own bags. Besides, this way you can give me a tour!"

The servant reluctantly agreed, but hoped his master wouldn't be too upset with him.

Once they had situated their room, Aoshi had informed Misao that they would be going out for dinner at a local restaurant.

"If you need to change or freshen up, the bathroom is through that door on your right. We'll go whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now. I don't see anything wrong with the way I look or smell at the moment, so we can just go."

_At least she isn't going to be one of those women who takes forever to get ready and has to change their outfit five times a day. Perhaps this could work well after all, _Aoshi thought.

They left immediately, but this time Aoshi had driven his Lamborghini. He didn't feel like having his driver wait for them. Misao was looking out the window and enjoying the scenery. Everything was so green and there were other castles in the distance. She wondered who had lived there in the past and why there were so many. Her thoughts were interrupted when the car had stopped and Aoshi had exited his side to come around and open her door. _At least he's a real gentleman, _she thought. Aoshi offered Misao his arm, which she accepted, and led her into the restaurant. It was a small, cozy place, and had a very warm and welcoming atmosphere. The way the staff was treating them made Misao feel like this was her second home. Everyone was friendly and had big smiles on. Aoshi was silent as usual, but he seemed to be more relaxed here than he was at the ceremony and reception.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After they had left the restaurant, they took a short walk around town. Neither one of them spoke, but they seemed content with the silence. It was starting to get colder, and Aoshi removed his jacket to place it over Misao. "We should start heading back to the castle. It's getting late," he said. Misao nodded and they made their way back to the car. After getting in, Misao was about to give Aoshi his jacket back, but he refused, saying that she was probably still cold. Misao blushed and nodded. Aoshi then closed the door for her and went to the driver's side. He started the engine, and drove back to the castle.

Once they had arrived, Misao announced that she was going to bed. Aoshi nodded, and started to head that way as well. After Misao had brushed her teeth and put on her pink, striped pajamas, Aoshi went to the bathroom to change. When he emerged, Misao's mouth was agape and she was blushing. Aoshi hadn't put a shirt on, and Misao could see his well-toned muscles.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Misao looked away and her blushed darkened. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see you dressed like that."

"Well, this is what I sleep in, and since you're my wife, you should get used to it."

Misao just nodded and continued to look away. She then felt the bed sink down on the space next to her. She turned towards his direction, and found him sitting very close to her and staring at her.

"W-what is it?"

"Misao, since it's our honeymoon, we should consummate our marriage, but if you're not ready, I can wait."

"N-no, it's alright...ummm...I'm not quite sure what to do though..."

"Don't worry, I'm new at this too. We can learn together," and with that, Aoshi kissed her. Misao instantly melted and kissed back. That night, they had given themselves to each other, each feeling that they could grow to love the other.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

a/n Yay! New story!!


	2. The Incident

Chapter Two- The Incident

Misao walked down the street and stopped at the crosswalk. She and Aoshi had been married for two months now. Misao was still trying to get Aoshi to talk more, and he hadn't touched her since the wedding night. Misao thought that maybe she had done something wrong, but whenever she replayed that night in her head, he seemed like he enjoyed it as much as she had. Aoshi had been busy with work lately, but that shouldn't stop a husband from holding his wife right? Misao shook her head of these thoughts, and decided it was best if she had a talk with Aoshi. She really needed to talk to him today, especially after the news she had just received. She was a little scared and excited, but was worried on how Aoshi would take it. She hoped that he would be as thrilled as she was. The signal had changed to walk and she began to cross the street. She then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk, and as she passed by an alley, a man stepped in front of her.

"Where's pretty little thing like you headed?" he smirked.

"Any place away from you," she replied, trying to move around him. He stepped in front of her again. "Move aside," she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so. You and I should have a little fun."

Misao tried to punch him, but he caught her wrist. She then tried to kick him, but he blocked her. Misao then tried to bite his hand, but he grabbed her throat.

"Now aren't you a feisty one. I haven't had anyone put up as much of a fight as you have. I think I'm going to enjoy this even more."

Misao was now terrified. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she screamed as loud as she could. The man then threw her on the ground, and she hit her head on the cement.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Aoshi had just gotten out of a very long meeting and was about to get in his car when he heard a scream. Not thinking twice, he headed toward the sound, and came across a man in an alley way. There on the ground behind the man, lay Misao, unconscious. Aoshi was furious.

"What have you done to her?"

The man turned towards him."What does it matter to you? She's not your woman is she?"

"Yes, she is," Aoshi growled and lunged toward the man. The man was wide-eyed and started to panic. Aoshi grabbed the front of the man's shirt and began to punch him over and over again until his face was unrecognizable. Aoshi then let him go, dropping him to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't have my kodachi," he spat at the now unconscious man. Aoshi then rushed towards Misao.

"Misao! Misao! Wake up. Come on, open your eyes!" He got no response. He then picked her up and rushed her to the hospital,which was only a few blocks away. He went to the front desk and asked to see a doctor immediately. The nurse took one look at the girl, and recognized her as the girl who had left that very hospital not too long ago. She paged for doctor Takani, who had came immediately. After seeing Misao, she had Aoshi place her on a gourney and rolled her to the nearest examination room. She had tried to get Aoshi to wait in the lobby, but he refused to be parted from Misao. Dr. Takani decided to just let him be, and began to examine the unconscious girl.

"Well, it seems as if she has hit her head rather hard. I need to give her a cat scan to see if there is any brain damage," Dr. Takani said. She then proceeded to change Misao into a hospital gown and went to give her a cat scan. Aoshi remained where he was, worried about his wife. Dr. Takani had returned with Misao and gave him the news.

"Shinomori-san, I'm afraid that your wife has suffered a severe head injury. She has slipped into a coma, and we have no idea when or if she'll wake up."

Aoshi was stunned. He couldn't believe what this doctor was telling him. He may never see Misao as her lively, bubbly self again. There was still so much to tell and show her. He never told her how he really felt about her, and he may never get that chance.

Dr. Takani's voice interrupted Aoshi's troubled thoughts.

"There's one more thing. Misao was here earlier. She was suppose to be the one to tell you the news. She's pregnant. But since she might not wake up, the baby will most likely die. There is a small chance that it could survive, but it isn't likely. We'll need to keep her here and monitor her."

Aoshi was shocked. Misao was carrying their child. He was going to be a father, but now, that child might not make it if Misao didn't wake up. Aoshi didn't want to leave her in the hospital, but she needed the medical attention. Aoshi was silent for a while, trying to digest all the news.

"Is there any way she could come home?"

"A doctor would have to visit her at least once a week to monitor her progress and someone would have to be with her everyday, just in case she wakes up or something happens."

Aoshi nodded. " I would take care of all her needs, and I'll find someone to come every week."

Dr. Takani watched the broken man, and couldn't help but pity him. "Shinomori-san, I'll offer my services to you. I'll make sure to do everything in my power to help her."

"Arigatou. When can I take her home?"

"I can get her transported to your house tomorrow afternoon."

Aoshi nodded and turned his gaze back to his wife. Dr. Takani left the room and began to make preparations for Misao's transfer.

Aoshi took hold of Misao's hand and held it tightly. _Please, Misao. Please, don't leave me._

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

a/n I know I know, it's depressing But don't worry! Things will get better.....later.....


	3. Too Early

Chapter Three - Too Early

Misao had been at home for four months and still hadn't woken up. Aoshi would be by her side everyday. He would give her a sponge bath, change her clothes, and make sure her water and feeding tube were full. The baby seemed to be growing, but too slowly. The child wasn't getting enough nutrients, and Aoshi feared the worst. Aoshi started working from home, afraid to leave Misao in the house alone. Sure the servants were there, but he wanted to be there just in case she woke up. He was currently asleep at her bedside, and his old butler, Hannya, had entered the room. Seeing his young master so fatigued and overworked worried him. He knew just how much he cared for the girl, heck, everyone in the house adored her! But Aoshi was pushing himself too hard. Hannya walked quietly towards his master, grabbed and extra blanket, and covered him. He had come to get Aoshi to eat something, but seeing his master finally sleeping, he decided to let him rest.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Aoshi awoke to something warm and sticky seeping on his hand. He looked down and noticed a lot of blood coming from Misao. He was horrified by what he saw and yelled for Hannya to call Dr. Takani. Luckily, the lady doctor had just arrived for her weekly visit when she heard Aoshi's frantic raced up the stairs and arrived at the scene. Aoshi's left hand was covered in blood as well as the lower half of Misao's body. Megumi rushed over to the young girl and began to give out orders to Hannya and the other servants who had also rushed in at Aoshi's cry. Hannya went and got some clean towels while Okon, the cook, brought some boiled water. Omasu had been instructed to call for an ambulance. Dr. Takani began to operate on Misao. Aoshi was in shock, and hadn't moved from his spot next to Misao.

"Aoshi! I need you to stay together now! You're child needs to be taken out of her quickly or they both might not survive!" Dr. Takani screamed at him. This of course snapped Aoshi out of his trance and he began to assist Dr. Takani. Dr. Takani had began an emergency C-section, and was starting to remove the infant from the womb. Blood covered Misao's body, and Aoshi had to keep himself from imagining her dying. Dr. Takani had successfully delivered the baby, wrapped him in a towel, and handed him to Aoshi. Then she began to clean and stitch up Misao. She worked laboriously, making sure to check every little thing. When she was sure Misao was going to be alright, she then took the infant from Aoshi and began to clean him. He was so small. Since he was premature, Dr. Takani needed to take him to the hospital.

"Aoshi, I need to get your son to the hospital. He needs to get a thorough check-up and I don't have the equipment I need here," Dr. Takani explained.

"My son..." he whispered. Aoshi was in a state of disbelief. He had just held his son in his arms a few minutes ago.

"Yes your son. He needs to be treated."

Aoshi shook himself out of his stupor. "Aa, Dr. Takani. Please, do everything you can."

"I will," and with that, she began to leave with the infant.

"Dr. Takani," Aoshi called out, making her stop and turn back toward him. "Domo arigatou, for all that you have done," he said bowing.

"Doiitashimate," she replied with a nod. She then walked out the door, and headed to the ambulance waiting outside.

"Minna, thank you, for coming to help," Aoshi addressed the servants.

"Anything for you, Shinomori-san," Hannya said.

"Hannya, you all have known me since I was a child, there is no need to be so formal."

"Aa, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi just shook his head at him and turned back towards his unconscious wife. "Misao, we have a son," he whispered to her. For a moment, Aoshi thought he saw her mouth twitch upward.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	4. Awakening

Chapter Four - Awakening

After a month of being at the hospital, Aoshi and Misao's son was allowed to come home. He was healthy now, and was doing very well. Aoshi had decided to name him Kiseki, which meant 'miracle' for to him, he was a miracle. Aoshi had began to get into a routine. He would wake up three times a night to feed the infant, then in the morning, he would take care of Misao. After that, he would work. Every now and then he would have to go to meetings, but he would come home every night. Aoshi was working too hard, and Hannya and the others did all that they could to help him. They would take care of Kiseki while Aoshi worked or took care of Misao, and they even offered to take over taking care of Misao in the mornings so he could get more rest, but Aoshi refused to let them. He wanted to take care of her. He felt it was the least he could do for her since he practically ignored her their first few months together.

For four years this went on. Kiseki was growing, and was very intelligent for a four-year-old. He started joining his father every morning, watching him take care of his mother. He would ask questions, and Aoshi would answer as best he could. He told Kiseki all that he remembered about Misao when she was still conscious and the boy took in every little detail. He wanted so much to see his mother awake, but he knew that she would wake whenever she was ready.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

One morning, after Aoshi had finished bathing Misao and changing her clothes, Kiseki entered the room. He had just woken up and knew exactly where to find his father. He ran to him and gave him a big hug. Aoshi hugged him back and picked him up. Then he sat down in a chair beside Misao's bed. "Otou-san, what color are kaa-san's eyes?" Kiseki asked.

"They are a green-blue, like the color of the sea and when she smiles, they seem to sparkle with a thousand stars in them," he replied. Kiseki had heard this answer many times, but it was his favorite description of mother. Kiseki leaned towards Misao's sleeping form and whispered, "I hope you wake up soon, okaa-san. I can't wait to meet you." He then kissed her cheek and slipped off his father's lap to go have breakfast downstairs. After he had left, Aoshi took hold of Misao's hand and broke down. He had tears streaming from his face. "Oh how I wish you would wake up, Misao. I miss you so much." Just then, Aoshi felt her squeeze his hand. His head snapped up to look at her face. Misao's eyes were open. "Misao," he whispered.

'

Misao turned her head towards him. "Oh, good morning, Aoshi. How did I get home? I remember being attacked but some man, and then darkness..."

Aoshi suddenly embraced her, shocking Misao. "Aoshi, what's wrong? You've never acted this way before."

"Misao, you've been asleep for four years," Aoshi told her.

Misao shot up, "WHAT?!"

"You were in a coma, and they said you might never wake up. I was so worried! Kami how I missed you!"

Misao was shocked at hearing this. She had felt like she had just slept for the night. _Wait a minute! If four years have passed, then what about the baby...._

"Aoshi, what happened, to the baby? I was going to tell you I was pregnant and then..." Aoshi silenced her with a kiss.

"Our son is just fine," he replied with a smile.

"We have a son?" Misao said incredulously. _I've never seen Aoshi smile. He must be really happy._

"Aa."

Misao was happy to know the baby had survived. She hugged Aoshi tightly, which he returned. "What day was he born? Does he look like me or you? What did you name him?" Misao was babbling.

Aoshi chuckled. "He was born four months early, on November looks like you mostly, but he has my eyes, and I named him Kiseki."

"Kiseki," she whispered.

"He really wants to meet you."

"I really want to meet him too."

"I'll go get him. I have to call Dr. Takani as well. She needs to give you a check-up."

"Hai."

With that, Aoshi slowly let go of his wife, gave her one last kiss, and walked downstairs.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Everyone was ecstatic to know that Misao had woken up. Kiseki wanted so badly to run upstairs to her room, but his father asked him to wait until he was done talking to Dr. Takani on the phone. Once he hung up, Kiseki grabbed his hand and ran towards the stairs. Aoshi laughed and picked up his son and ran the rest of the way. He slowed down at the door, and opened it. Misao was sitting up, and looking in their direction. When she saw her son, she smiled brightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Okaa-san!" Kiseki cried. Aoshi put him down and he ran to his mother. Misao opened her arms and Kiseki immediately embraced her. Misao hugged him tightly. Kiseki then looked up into her eyes. "Otou-san was right! Your eyes really do look like the sea and sparkle with a thousand stars!"

Misao was shocked to hear this. Never had she thought Aoshi would think of her eyes that way. And hearing it from this small boy, she knew it had to be true. Misao looked up at Aoshi, and he blushed and looked to the floor, only to peek back up at her. She smiled at him, and Aoshi couldn't help but return it.

Misao looked back to her son and said, "Well, okaa-san thinks your otou-san's eyes are like the sea after a storm. It may intimidate some, but they certainly draw me in!" Kiseki giggled at that, and Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle. He then moved closer to his wife and son. "Well Kiseki, what do you think of your okaa-san?" Aoshi asked.

"She's the most wonderful person in the whole world!" he cried. Misao and Aoshi both smiled. Aoshi then looked at Misao and said, "Aa, she is." Misao blushed at this. Apparently Aoshi had changed much during the

past four years. She figured it was Kiseki that brought about this change in him, and she was glad that he accepted him and loved him. Then, there was a knock on the door. Hannya poked his head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Dr. Takani is here."

"Arigatou for informing us. Tell her to come in," Aoshi replied. "Come, Kiseki. We need to leave so your okaa-san can have a check-up."

"Hai, otou-san," he replied. Then he turned to his mother and said, "I'll see you in a little bit! I love you, okaa-san!" He then kissed her on the cheek, slid down the side of the bed, and ran downstairs. Aoshi then turned to Misao, "I'll be back as well," he whispered, and he too, kissed her on the cheek. He then got up and left the room. Misao put her hand to her cheek where they had both given her a kiss. _Aoshi..._

Dr. Takani then entered the room. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness or nausea?"

"No I feel fine. It feels like I just woke up from a good night's sleep. I still can't believe four years have passed!"

Dr. Takani chuckled. "Well, you're lucky. All your charts say that you shouldn't be awake. It's a miracle. It's probably all Aoshi's doing. He barely left your side! It was hard for us to convince him to rest, but he insisted on staying by your side, just in case you woke up."

Misao was surprised to hear all this. Aoshi hardly left her side? He was so distant before, why did he suddenly change? Was it only because she was carrying his child? Did he really care about her?

During her silent musing, Dr. Takani had finished her examination. "Well, everything seems to be fine, but don't overwork yourself. You also need to slowly start eating solid foods again. I would start with miso soup, and work in some small vegetables. I'll come back next week to see how you're doing. I would also start going out for short walks, but don't overexert yourself. If you get tire, take a rest, and make sure someone is with you if you do go out." With that, Dr. Takani left. A few minutes later, Aoshi returned. He walked towards her and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Kiseki fell asleep. He's taking a nap in his room," he stated. Misao wouldn't look at him. Aoshi wondered what was wrong, but didn't want to pry. They sat in an awkward silence, until Misao spoke.

"Dr. Takani said that you hardly left my side these past four years. It kind of confused me. You were so distant before, and then suddenly, when I'm not conscious, you want to be around me? Then, when I wake up, you hug me, you smile, and you kiss me like it's so natural, like it's all we've ever done. What changed you? Was it all only because I was carrying your child? Is that all you wanted from me? To produce you an heir?" Misao was crying now.

Aoshi didn't know what to do or say. How could she possibly think that he didn't want her? He didn't marry her just to get an heir, he wanted to help her. Aoshi got up and embraced Misao. Misao cried into his chest."Why did you marry me? You didn't even know me!"

Aoshi hugged her tighter. "I agreed to marry you, because I thought I was saving you. If a man is willing to give up his own flesh and blood just for some stupid business, he obviously doesn't care about them. I thought, _if I don't accept, then he may offer her to someone else later, just for money, and what if that person doesn't care for her? I have to accept, to protect her._I didn't want an innocent woman harmed because I refused to take her from a man who obviously didn't care about her welfare." Aoshi looked downat her. " Now that I've told you my reason, you should tell me yours. You also agreed to marry someone you didn't know."

"I wanted to get away from my father. He started abusing me after my mother passed away. For five years I put up with him, and then he tells me he marrying me off and I have no choice. I would rather marry a complete stranger than stay with him. You were my escape." Aoshi was disturbed by what he had heard. Things must've really bad if she would wed someone she didn't know just to get away. Aoshi was glad to know that he really did save her. "Aoshi, I'm really glad that I married you. Thank you." Aoshi just held her. This was his oppertunity to tell her how he really felt.

"Misao, I'm so sorry I was distant those two months after our wedding. I was just scared. I was feeling things for you never felt before. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you would think I was moving too fast. Even now, we're strangers to each other."

"How do you feel, Aoshi?"

"Misao, I love you," he replied gazing into her eyes. Misao stared back, a smile spreading on her face.

"I love you too." Aoshi was thrilled. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him. Misao kissed him back, just as passionately. The broke apart, from lack of air, and just held each other.

"Will you promise not to leave me again?" Aoshi whispered.

"I promise," she whispered back.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"So, in the past four years, did you ever get so stressed out that you had to hop on a plane to Ireland?"

Aoshi chuckled. "Almost."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	5. Epilogue

Chapter Five - Epilogue

"Kiseki! Time for school!" Misao yelled up the stairs. Misao had fully recovered after two months, and she spent her time learning about her son and about everything that had happened in the world while she had been in a coma. A year had passed since then, and Kiseki was now in kindergarten.

"Coming, okaa-san!" Kiseki said, running down the stairs.

"Where's your otou-san?" Misao asked. Aoshi always followed his son down the stairs, after all, he was the one who was helping him get dressed these days.

"I'm right here, koishii," Aoshi's voice came from behind her.

"Aah! Anata! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were helping him get ready?"

"Hannya offered to do it this morning, so I could have some extra time putting some things in order."

"Oh? What things need to be put in order?"

Aoshi smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and led her to a door down the hall from the sitting room with Kiseki following them. "Close your eyes," Aoshi said. Misao reluctantly agreed, and Aoshi then opened the door, took her hand, and led her in. "Okay, open them."

Misao gasped. Aoshi had made the old den a downstairs nursery. He had painted the walls, put together the crib, and even bought a rocking chair. There was a dresser against the wall near the door with a small lamp on top of it. "Anata, it's wonderful!"

"I helped too, okaa-san! I painted that wall!" said Kiseki, pointing to the wall behind the crib.

Misao laughed, "You did a wonderful job, Kiseki-chan." She then gave him a kiss on top of his head.

Aoshi came behind Misao and put his hand over her swollen belly. "I hope she likes it just as much as you do," he said.

"Of course she will! After all, her otou-san put a lot of work into it, and her big brother painted that wall!" said Misao, pointing to the wall Kiseki pointed to earlier. Everyone laughed.

"All right, young man. It's time to get you to school," said Aoshi, picking up his son.

"Bye, okaa-san! Have a good day!" Kiseki said, leaning over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. Misao returned his kiss, and said, "You too, and don't stare at Mina-chan all day. You need to pay attention during class!"

"Okaa-san! She stares at me first!!" Kiseki replied. Misao giggled and turned to Aoshi. "Have a good day at work."

"My day is never good unless I'm home with you and Kiseki," he replied.

"You are such a sweet talker."

"And you know you love it."

"Yes, I do."

Misao smiled, gave him his kiss goodbye, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, my stranger."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

a/n The End! Yayness!! I know it was rushed, but I came up with it on the spot and kind of just wrote it all at once.


End file.
